candace_the_teenage_girlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Isabella's Carnvial Special
This is the fourth episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends. Cast *Isabella Gracia-Sharpio (Phineas and Ferb) as Rosie (Isabella and Rosie are both pink) *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) as Emily (Candace and Emily are both teenagers) *Casey Jr. (Dumbo) as Bertie *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) as Stepney *Red Bird (Angry Birds) as Sir Topham Hatt *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) as Stepney's Engineer *Carnival Animals as Carnival Trucks *Mater (Cars) as Rocky *Michael Brandon as Narrator Transcript *Michael Brandon: Isabella is a girl that wears a bow. She is very cool. She also likes to be busy. Any job is a good job for Isabella. One day, Isabella and Candace were at Fantasyland School. Red Bird had some important news. *Red Bird: The carnvial special is waiting at Fantasyland docks. *Michael Brandon: Isabella was excited. She hoped that Red Bird would ask her to pull the carnvial special. *Red Bird: Candace, you can pull the carnvial special, can't you? *Michael Brandon: Isabella was disappointed. *Red Bird: Isabella, you will be Candace's back character. *Isabella: (shocked) Back character? (She sighs sadly) *Michael Brandon: Isabella didn't want to be the back character. She wanted to pull the carnvial special on her own. *Isabella: (She was not impressed) I have a lot to do today, haven't I? *Candace: After we pull the carnvial special, I'll go and collect the milk from DW's farm. *Michael Brandon: Isabella walked happily along. She wished she could pull a special on her own. Then Isabella had an idea. *Isabella: If I will arrive at the docks before Candace, I can take the carnvial special, then Candace will go straight to DW's farm. That will really help Candace. *Michael Brandon: So Isabella raced off as her feet could pump. Isabella walked alongside the carnvial special. *Isabella: (She sighs) Now that's what I call very long animals. *Michael Brandon: Isabella couldn't see that Candace was already coupled up and waiting for Candace. Peach quickly hooked up to the carnvial special. *Candace: (awakens) Huh? Wait a minute! Is just me or did I hear a whistle? Hey! What's going on? (she looks around) *Isabella: Candace will be pleased. *Michael Brandon: She thought. Still, Peach didn't know that Birdo was on the other end of the crane. Then there was trouble. *Candace: (Candace awakens) Huh? What? Where? (Candace sighs to herself) Isabella walked and pulled heavilly. She heaved and hauled. The couplings groaned and strained until one of then snapped. (a coupling snaps) *Isabella: Yahoo, I'm pulling the carnvial special. *Michael Brandon: But Peach had left half of it behind with Candace. *Candace: What was that? (Candace looks at the back of the animals and gasp in shock) Where did the other half go? *Michael Brandon: Isabella ran proudly on. The children were very excited to see Isabella pulling the carnvial special. That made Isabella cheerful. Then there was trouble. Another coupling snapped. Up ahead, Casey Jr. was pulling children to the carnvial. Isabella ran by. *Casey Jr. Yikes! (Casey Jr. blows his whistle) *Michael Brandon: Casey started to blow his whistle. *Isabella: He's whistling at my carnvial special. *Michael Brandon: Thought Isabella. *Michael Brandon: But Casey was whistling because the coconut wagon was rolling towards the railroad tracks. (The coconut wagon smashes onto the railroad crossing) It smashed against the gate. Coconuts rolled everywhere. The railroad was blocked. (Casey Jr. sighs) But Isabella didn't know. She ran cheerfully on. Then another combination broke apart. (another coupling snaps) Isabella passed Mario in a siding. Mario and his brother, Luigi, were waiting to walk onto the main road. *Luigi: (looks at the sugar wagon) Oh no! *Michael Brandon: The stoplight said red. (Luigi says Aawwwwwwa) Luigi ate Mario pretendly. *Isabella: Mario is saying hello at my carnvial special. *Michael Brandon: Thought Isabella proudly. *Isabella: Oh my. *Michael Brandon: But Luigi, eating Mario, was alerting Mario, just to let him that the wagon full of sugar was now rolling towards them. *Mario: Aw, fudge! (Mario closes his eyes as the wagon crashes into him) *Michael Brandon: Mario and Luigi were covered in pink sugar from head to toe. *Mario: (after the wagon crashes into him) Ouch... (Luigi cleans himself and Mario up) *Michael Brandon: But Isabella didn't knew about it. She ran proudly on. Isabella ran up Big Mac's hill. Then another coupling snapped. (another coupling snaps) She heard an character's sound. *Isabella: They're saying hello at my carnvial special too. (Isabella makes it up with only two elephants) *Michael Brandon: Isabella thought cheerfully. But it was Candace with the rest of the carnvial animals. Isabella's lion was now running back toward Birdo. *Candace: (Candace rounds the bend, sees Isabella's lion coming straight towards her, and scream in terror) AAAAAAH! (Candace gets sick) *Michael Brandon: It smashed into Birdo. (the lion and Candace collide into each other) Seats from the big wheel clanged all over the town. *Candace: Ouch! *Michael Brandon: Candace said. She was stuck and very cross. (Isabella walks into the Town Hall) Isabella walked into the Town Hall. Nobody said hello. Red Bird was cross. *Red Bird: I told you to be Birdo's back character. *Isabella: But I bought the carnvial special on my own, Sir. I wanted to help Candace. *Red Bird: You haven't helped anyone. You have caused confusion and delay. You've left half of the animals with Candace. Now there'll be no carnvial for the children. And it's all your fault. You are in a lot of trouble, Isabella. *Michael Brandon: Isabella felt terrible. She had wanted everyone to be proud of her, and now they were cross. *Isabella: Please, Sir. I know just what to do. I'm a girl that wears a bow. I can collect all of the animals. Then I will pilot Candace, and we can deliver the carnvial special in time. *Michael Brandon: So Isabella shot of like a jack rabbit as fast as her feet could move. First, Isabella collected Mater. Then she pulled him as quickly as she could to Candace. Poor Candace's path is still blocked. *Isabella: I'm so sorry, Candace. I only wanted to help you. Mater will clean the road. I'll collect the other animals. Then, we can deliver the carnvial special together forever. *Candace: Thank you, Isabella. *Michael Brandon: Isabella left Mater, and she raced away to collect the wagons. She picked up the coconut wagon. Then, Isabella collected a new wagon of sugar, and she raced back to Candace. Isabella had been very fast. Mater had just loaded the seats back on the lion. *Isabella: I'm ready to couple in front of you and pull you and the carnvial special. (Isabella runs round Candace, then couples up in front, and the two girls both double-headed both set off once again) *Michael Brandon: And together forever, they set off Big Mac's hill. The double header arrived at the Town Hall. All of the children waved at the double-header. *Isabella: (still coupled in front of Candace) We had delivered the carnvial special in the nick of time. *Michael Brandon: That evening, Isabella and Candace, who were both coupled together with the cars, watched the children at the carnvial. The children were having a wonderful time. *Candace: (coupled up in front of the animals and behind Isabella) I hope we can work together on another special. *Isabella: (coupled in front of Candace and the animals) The sooner, the better. Working with you is the best of all. *Michael Brandon: Isabella couldn't have felt more cheerful.